


Catwoman - A Thief's Reckoning

by Shivaree76



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Bruising, Catfight, Cunnilingus, Domination, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Lezdom, One-sided fight, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Submission, Submissive Dom, Whipping, cage fight, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivaree76/pseuds/Shivaree76
Summary: After a night of easy pickings, master thief Selina Kyle wakes up inside a cage. A mysterious Host has invited a select crowd of some of Catwoman's previous marks and victims to witness her punishment at the hands of the deadliest woman on Earth. But is Lady Shiva looking for money, combat, or something more intimate?
Relationships: Sandra Woosan/Selina Kyle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Catwoman - A Thief's Reckoning

Selina woke up feeling heavier than usual. Considering last night's heist had gone without a hitch and she didn’t even have to fight anyone on the way back to her apartment, it was strange for her to feel so tired in the morning. She tried to open her eyes only to be greeted by a bright light burning high above her. Hissing, she closed them shut and sat up on a bed that felt much, much harder than she was used to. An alarm bell went off in her head when she realized she wasn’t lying on a bed at all. Her mind finished waking up instantly and she jumped to her feet with her eyes wide open. 

She was in a cage. A large one, with walls of chain-link fence, a tall roof and a small door out in a corner. The light from before turned out to be a massive lighting rig beaming down on her; the only source of illumination in an otherwise darkened room. Selina’s senses came to life as she examined her surroundings, but a flash of purple caught her eye when she looked down at the floor. 

“Well, this just got weird,” she whispered to herself as she looked at her body. Whatever else had happened, Selina knew she hadn’t gone to bed wearing her old skintight purple costume. Yet there it was, right down to her black opera gloves and thigh-high boots. The tone of the suit itself was brighter than she remembered, closer to a hot pink, and she certainly didn’t remember the mask feeling so tight, or the fabric being so thin that she could see her own nipples poking out. Looking further down, every ridge and line on her toned muscles was clearly visible all the way down to her crotch, which was also tight enough to reveal she wasn't wearing any underwear. Grimacing, she turned around to look at her back when a buzzer went off around her. 

Instinctively, Selina turned towards the sound with her claws out. It was comforting to know whoever made the costume had kept that little detail. “Alright, what is this, some kind of quiz show? Because I could go for some answers.” 

Dim lights turned on outside the cage, revealing two dozen or so tables set around it. Men and women were sitting at the tables. Out in the back, Selina could see some of them shuffling around, like they had recently arrived. All were dressed to the nines and wearing featureless white masks. A creeping sensation crawled up Selina’s spine. Suddenly, a door opened at the end of the room and a man in a garish tiger-print tuxedo walked in, his face covered by a golden mask. With a microphone in his white-gloved hand, he began walking towards the cage with showy confidence. 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I’m your host. You can call me... the Host,” he said with a bow. His audience let out a polite chuckle. “But you’re not here for me. You’re here for our esteemed guest! Everyone, give it up for Miss Selina Kyle, the one and only Catwoman!” 

A thunderous applause filled the room, followed by a barrage of jeers and obscene catcalls aimed at Selina. Undaunted, she focused her attention on the Host, who’d reached the cage and was walking around it, flanked by two masked men armed with shotguns. Whoever this was, he wanted her to stay locked. And Selina promised to herself she’d make him regret it. 

“Now, Miss Kyle, I’d ask if you recognize anyone in attendance, but as you can see, we’ve taken some necessary precautions to remain anonymous in this affair. However, I assure you that everyone in this room is deeply familiar with you... and your work.” 

“Let me guess: I stole something from all of them and now you’ve all banded together to cook some pervy little revenge scheme, is that it?” 

“That is... exactly it! Wow, not your first time?” 

“Or my second. I’m guessing the statue I stole had some kind of knockout gas mechanism that activated when I got it home, and a tracer to lead your goons to my flat?” Selina asked, hiding how hard she was mentally kicking herself for not checking it properly. “So how about we cut to the chase and you come over here so I can show you why you should’ve killed me instead of dressing me up in this dusty old getup?” 

“Please, nobody here wants you dead, Selina. Not with your... connections. No, all we want from you is a simple apology for--” 

“Fine. I’m sorry I stole all your dumb stuff. Can I go now?” 

The Host giggled. “You know, for some reason, I don’t think you’re _really_ sorry. But don’t worry. We have another guest who’ll help you realize just how much your actions have hurt each and every person here. Someone who can really put you in your place. Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for--” 

A woman walked past the Host, silencing him with a finger held up to his mouth. Selina had no idea where she’d come from. It was like she materialized out of nowhere. One of the armed men took her coat while the other opened the cage door to let her inside. She wore no mask, only a pair of gloves, a simple red shirt and black pants with matching slippers. And Selina’s creeping sensation graduated to full-blown fear when she saw her face. 

“Swell. What are you doing here, Lady Shiva?” 

The cage door closed with a rattle and Shiva answered, in a tone as cold as the sweat running down Selina’s back. “Being disappointed. I was told I would be facing a fighter, not a thief.” 

“You know I can fight it out with the best of them.” 

“If you can, then they are obviously not the best.” 

Selina and Shiva began circling each other around the cage, one in a battle-ready half-crouch and the other walking like she was in a park. Flashes of their previous encounters lit up inside Selina’s brain -- painful memories of knife-hands stabbing her eyes and feet pressed tightly on her throat. The best way to fight Lady Shiva, she’d learned, was to avoid fighting Lady Shiva entirely. 

“Ok, fine. I’m small fry. So why are you wasting your time with me? Strapped for cash?” 

“Not quite. I heard this group was looking for a skilled fighter. They had already chosen one by the time I found them, and he was an acceptable warm-up, but after we were done, he was left in no condition to fight. Or to do much of anything.” 

“So they asked you to take his place?” 

“Indeed. Although given the amount of money they offered me, I expected their target to be someone far more dangerous.” 

“Yeah, well, like you said, life's full of disappointments. But look, how about you get me out of this, and I promise to call some friends that can give you a real workout? A few birds, a couple of bats... What do you say?” 

“I say you may be selling yourself short,” Shiva replied with her lips turned into a sly smile. “After all, did you not recently defeat Talia al-Ghul in a swordfight? And three men with speed powers? And Bane?” 

“Now I don’t know where you heard all that but even if it were true, there were a few mitigating circumstances that, well...” Selina tried to explain, desperately grasping for the right words to worm her way out. Shiva was starting to circle closer now, stretching her fingers. 

“It seems to me that you may have grown some since the last time we fought. I would like to see exactly how much." 

“Lady, trust me, you don’t want to see it,” Selina said. She could see in Shiva’s eyes that she was running out of time. Suddenly, she caught a glance of the locked cage door behind her and figured that if she was fast enough, maybe she could break through, dodge the goons with shotguns and make her escape. Slim odds, but still better than if she tried to fight her way out. “But if you insist...” 

Catwoman lunged at Shiva with exactly zero intention to actually attack her. Instead, she put her hands on her shoulders and leaped over her head, laser-focused on the door behind her. But that concentration kept her from noticing Shiva hadn’t even raised her fists and was following her with her eyes. Before Selina could even land, Shiva had already turned her body around and kicked her right between the shoulder blades. 

Bent backwards and thrown violently into the cage wall, Catwoman let out a shrill cry. She bounced off the wire and managed to turn and land on her hands and knees, then quickly jumped up, wincing at the sharp pain rolling up her spine. Shiva had read her gambit like she’d telegraphed it weeks in advance, but Selina tried to convince herself that the alternative would’ve been much painful. A small comfort, considering now she’d have to actually take that alternative. 

“Fine. You want to dance? Let’s dance.” 

“Yes. Let’s,” Shiva said, beckoning her. 

Selina didn’t make her wait long. With her claws out she dashed forward and began swiping at Shiva from every angle she could find, swallowing a chill of déjà vu. She’d been here before, throwing mad blows at a woman who kept dodging or parrying them with little effort. And maybe that’s why she saw Shiva’s hand shoot towards her. 

“Hhah!” Selina grunted, dodged the strike and jumped up to hold Shiva’s extended arm with her whole body. Her legs landed on her shoulders and she dug her claws into her sleeve, putting her weight down to drag her into an armbar, or a triangle hold, or something. And for a moment, Selina felt her actually going down. 

Then suddenly Shiva went stiff and spun her body around, slamming Selina against the cage. More than the impact itself, the sudden motion made Catwoman falter, and after crashing into the wall, a quick jab to the face was all Shiva needed to make her release her hold. Selina fell to the mat with a thud and immediately rolled with it, moving out of the way of an incoming ax kick. 

Shiva took the lead afterwards, chasing Selina around with a flurry of punches that gave her no time to think and barely any to dodge them. But at least she _was_ dodging them. And the more hands flew closely yet harmlessly past her face, the more Selina began to think maybe Shiva was right about her. Maybe she _had_ grown since the last time they tangled. Maybe, she thought as she launched herself into a spinning roundhouse, she actually had a chance. 

The kick ruffled some of Shiva's short dark hair as she crouched under it. Catwoman was too late turning, and Shiva tripped her leg with a simple sweep just as she was landing. She fell face-first to the mat with no time to curse herself for her confidence. Shiva's shadow loomed above her, and in a panic, Selina turned around and slashed the air with both her hands and a wild roar. There was a ripping sound that she paid no attention to as she kept rolling away from Shiva until she was sure she wasn’t chasing her. Only then did she get up from the floor, panting hard. 

Sure enough, Shiva was still just standing there, full of her eerie calm. Her red shirt had been torn around the chest and belly by Selina’s desperate swipes, but at that distance, she couldn’t tell if she was bleeding. Cooly, Shiva lowered one of her hands to the holes and smiled. 

“Close,” she said. “But not close enough." Then she put her fingers inside the holes and ripped the shirt off her chest. 

There was a loud gasp like every single man and woman in attendance had been simultaneously punched in the gut. Even Selina’s eyes went wide as saucers at the sight of a topless Lady Shiva. It wasn’t that she was sexy. Selina knew sexy. Selina _was_ sexy. Especially in her current suit, which showed more nipples and camel toe than even strippers considered prudent. 

But Shiva’s bare chest and arms were beautiful in a way that could only be described as demolishing. Perfectly-sculpted muscles bulged under her taut, flawless skin while her breasts, larger than Selina expected, heaved up with a deep breath. Selina couldn’t see it, but those sitting at ringside who got a view of her back gasped and muttered nervously. There were no jeers, no whistling, no lewd comments or catcalls. Nobody dared risk the anger of that half-naked weapon. 

Free from the shirt’s shredded remains, Shiva stretched her ripped arms for a moment before finally beckoning Selina forward with a smile and a challenge: “Now, come closer.” 

And despite the promise of pain in those gloved fists, a part of Selina really wanted to do just that. It was the part of her that liked to stand behind the door of Harley and Ivy’s room when they locked themselves in on Friday nights. The part that made her lick her lips when she saw Batwoman dive off a rooftop one night. The part that told her she’d never seen a woman so devastatingly gorgeous as Shiva before. It was a part of her that Selina really didn’t need right now. She was already intimidated enough by her without adding hotness to the mix. 

“Wow lady, didn’t know you were a strip fighter. You get a bonus for showing your tits or something?” 

“I see no reason to be ashamed of my body. And judging by your attire, neither do you.” 

“These aren’t my clothes. I just woke up in them.” 

“I see. Am I to assume your regular clothes are much more modest, then?” 

“You...” Selina began to answer when she noticed Shiva was grinning at her. She narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth. “I don’t like you, lady.” 

“Good. Use that, then.” 

Selina managed to resist her goading long enough that Shiva advanced on her. Slowly but surely, with long jabs and peerless footwork, she began to corner the thief. Selina managed to avoid her blows, but when her back touched the corner of the cage, she knew she had to do something. And like other trapped felines, she settled on a pounce. “Grragh!” 

Reaching forward with both claws, Selina threw herself at Shiva, hoping to cut more than clothes this time. But Shiva stepped forward faster than she could blink, her back bent down in a low stance. Still in mid-air, Selina dropped her claws hoping to rake her back, but an uppercut shot up from below into her tightened belly. Her limbs tensed up and her cheeks puffed up as she tried to keep a mouthful of oxygen from leaving her body. A follow-up hook to her exposed jaw made her spit it out anyway. “Gwugh!” 

As her head snapped back into place, Selina saw a gloved hand with its fingers closed like a claw fly towards her. Its palm struck her chin an instant later and suddenly she was looking up at the lights above the cage as her body was jerked right up. Her head came down just in time to see Shiva smirk before drilling her solar plexus with a stiff left punch. Her brains still rattled, Selina raised her arms and tightened her core and tried to weather the storm. But the storm was everywhere. 

Blow after blow after blow pounded Catwoman’s chest and abs to rubble. Her toned muscles were no match for Shiva’s ungodly strength. Men twice her size didn’t hit half as hard as she did. Or maybe she was just hitting her in all the right places, because after only half a dozen punches, Selina’s muscles gave out and Shiva’s next blow passed right through, making her cry out in pain. “Aaoough!” 

The rousing cheers of their audience made Selina angry. She was nobody’s punching bag, and especially not for a show. Blocking the searing pain with rage, she waited for Shiva to strike again and tried to claw her face. But Shiva simply nudged the attacking arm out of the way and struck Selina’s chest with a piercing right hand that left her gagging. 

"Gggah! Ahh... gugh... ouff...” she groaned, clutching her heart and crumpling like paper. Her knees buckled and crashed together while her legs felt like they were seconds away from giving out. Gobs of spit flew from her mouth along with the rest of the air she had in her lungs. It hurt just as much as it did the last time. And the time after that. And... why did she think this time would be any different? “Guh-god dammit, ough...” 

Shiva backed away to give Selina the space she needed to fall, but to her surprise, she actually managed to take one awkward step towards her. She even cranked her head up to face her through the tears streaming from her mask. Her voice had been reduced to a gurgling, choking whimper, but Shiva could still read the words mouthed by her quivering lips. They made her smile. 

She watched the groggy Selina take another step, then jumped in front of her and gave her two roundhouse kicks to the face, once with each leg. The first was enough to knock her senseless, but the second lifted her off her feet and sent her twirling spectacularly through the air, looking every inch the loser. And when she came crashing down chest-first into the mat, the cheer that erupted was nothing short of ecstatic. 

“What a show, folks! What! A! Show!” the Host roared along with the crowd. The deafening sound kept Selina from slipping into unconsciousness. Or maybe Shiva knew exactly how hard to hit her to keep her awake through her punishment. “How about we add a little poetry to this justice?” 

One of the guards knocked on the wall of the cage and called out to Shiva, who turned and strode calmly towards him. “H-here,” he mumbled under his mask as he snuck a brown handle through the wire mesh. “Boss wants you to use this on her.” 

Nonchalantly, Shiva grabbed the handle and pulled the weapon in. It was an impressive brown bullwhip with a carefully braided leather-covered handle. She took a moment to feel it in her hand, inspecting its craftsmanship and length. The whip looked exquisitely-made; an artisanal tool that nonetheless hadn’t seen much real use. Perhaps it’d been commissioned solely for this moment. Coiling it around her arm, Shiva turned to Selina, who was still writhing on the ground at the other side of the cage. 

Selina couldn’t catch her breath any more than she could catch a break. Her body seemed aggressively against the idea of getting up. Her jaw was sore and her cheek stung, but it was the throbbing bruises on her belly and chest that were really keeping her down. Her hands remained glued to them, even as she managed to get on her knees. Someone outside the cage shouted something about her ass and someone replied with something about her pussy, making her realize the position she was in. Face down, ass up, in a suit that might as well have been bodypaint. As if the beatdown she was getting wasn’t humiliating enough. 

"Ghahh... hahh... hahh...” Her labored breaths were picked up by the microphones under the ring and played across the small arena to everyone’s delight but hers. The thought of what else her audience had in store for her was the only thing keeping Selina from throwing the towel right then and there. Suddenly, something else was thrown at her crumpled body. Something long and brown with a familiar scent. “H-huh?” 

“You tried to strangle me with one of these once. Remember?” Lady Shiva asked. Selina looked at her, then looked at the whip, then back at her. “Try again.” 

Maybe it was Shiva’s mocking tone and hateful smirk, or just the comfortable feeling of that braided handle in her hand, but Catwoman felt a rush of life return to her body. Slow but steady, she climbed back up to her feet with murder in her eyes. Someone shouted at her to stay down, but was shushed away by the Host, who walked up to the cage with his hands together. 

“Uhh, excuse me, Lady Shiva?” he whispered. “Can I ask you what the Hell do you think you’re doing?” 

“Be quiet,” she answered with only the slightest of glances before turning her attention back to Selina, who was standing on shaky legs with one hand on the cage and the other gripping the whip. “Well?” 

“I’m not just gonna choke you with this, Shiva,” she growled as she steadied herself. “I'm gonna flay the skin right off your stupid hot body in front of all these creeps.” 

Shiva raised an amused eyebrow at Selina’s choice of words. There was a fire in the thief’s eyes that told her she wasn’t thinking anymore. She liked that fire. She could feel it warming her up. The brute they’d hired to do this job had fire in his eyes too, but it’d gone out far too soon. Taking a step forward, Shiva wondered how long would it be until Selina’s fire went out as well. 

As if answering her thoughts, Catwoman raised her whip and cracked it at Shiva. She dodged the blow, but the sound was still loud enough to make her ears ring a little. Selina felt a similarly small twinge of relief. She was worried the cage just wouldn’t be big enough to swing her whip around, and the last thing she needed was the tip getting tangled in the roof or something embarrassing like that. Selina threw two more slow, telegraphed blows that Shiva dodged easily just to get a better idea of how much room she had to maneuver, and then it was go time. 

Catwoman let out a primal roar and swung her whip low, snapping at Shiva’s heels. She leaped over it, then barely managed to bend her back to dodge the follow-up blow. The moment she landed, Shiva dashed forward with a hand aimed at her throat, but Selina cartwheeled her way out of the corner with the most graceful movement she’d displayed yet. For a split second she felt angry that she was exposing so much of her body to the leering bastards outside the cage, but she couldn’t waste time worrying about that. She didn’t even wait to land before cracking her whip again, and Shiva felt the tip sting her naked arm. 

The cracks of the whip echoed all across the arena, forcing the most sensitive spectators to cover their ears. Selina might’ve enjoyed watching them squirm if she hadn’t been entirely focused on hitting Shiva. But the damn woman was slippery as an eel and avoided every single attack. How Selina she managed to get her whip around Shiva's neck last time? In between strokes, she remembered: Shiva had her back to her that time. 

“Goddammit!” she shouted, lashing out in a very literal way. The whip shrieked through the cage’s hot and heavy air. Sweat poured down from Catwoman’s furrowed brow. She didn’t let it bother her. She had to stay on Shiva; concentrate on her short black hair dancing in front of her, on her taut muscles and bouncing breasts, her scarlet lips and dagger eyes.... Selina didn’t even dare to blink. All her skill and experience were proving to be just enough to keep her at bay and not much else. Her anger turned to fear when her vision started to get hazy. “No! Stay away! Stay the f--” 

Then Selina finally blinked. And Shiva disappeared. In a rush of cold fear, Selina’s eyes darted from left to right as she raised her whip, and a bolt of pain shot all through her arm. Moving behind her, Shiva had grabbed her right wrist and pushed her forearm into Catwoman’s elbow, controlling her whip arm completely. For a moment, Selina thought it was broken, but it only hurt like it was. She could still feel the whip in her shaking hand, and so she forced herself to keep her fist closed around it. 

“Aghh! Let me go!” she cried again, her voice cracking just a little. She tried to claw at Shiva, but her free hand couldn’t reach her. Shiva pushed her forearm an inch deeper and Selina felt like a massive weight was being slowly dropped on her shoulders. Groaning, she tried to step forward before her legs gave out, only for Shiva to step in with a knee to the gut that doubled her over with a loud gasp. “Ouugh!” 

More knees followed, to the pleasure of the people sitting right outside the cage, who were treated to a perfect view of Selina’s famously tight ass, jiggling violently as each blow brought her heels up. Those on the other end were a bit further from the action, but still enjoyed the sight of her tits bouncing up and down while her face switched between punch-drunk and pain. If it’d been just the arm, maybe she could’ve toughed it out. But with her abs crushed and her lungs almost empty, Selina felt each of Shiva’s increasingly powerful knee strikes all the way to her spine. She couldn't even try to escape anymore. All her strength was being used to keep her hand closed around the whip. For some reason, it was important for her not to let it go. 

The moment Shiva saw that, she suddenly removed her forearm from Selina’s elbow. But before Catwoman could recover, a brutal knee to her unclenched guts lifted her right off her feet, making her eyes bulge and her mouth spit a thick transparent gob. And while she was still in the air, Shiva used her now free arm to elbow her right in the back of her neck. The force of the blow coursed through Selina’s body like electricity, making her limbs go limp as she crashed to the ground on both knees. Miraculously, her grip on the whip remained strong. But Shiva still had an even stronger grip on her wrist. 

While Catwoman choked and gagged pitifully on the mat, Shiva turned around and slid the thief’s arm between her legs, locking it in a standing armbar. Selina’s elbow, still aching from the last hold, flared up again. She tried to get up only to bounce on Shiva’s firm butt, her weight keeping her trapped. As her strength waned, it became very obvious to Selina that in a few more seconds Shiva would be taking the whip or the arm, and with a breathless curse opened her hand. 

True to her tacit word, Shiva released the armbar and picked the whip up before it even reached the floor. Selina had just enough strength left to duck and try to slip out, and in a sudden burst of anger, she kicked Shiva on her leg to push herself away. A surprised gasp reached her ears, and although she couldn’t tell if it came from Shiva or any of the bastards in attendance, it gave her a rush of energy. At least she’d tagged her. And all it had cost her was her only weapon. 

Selina got up faster than the last time, riding that surge of adrenaline as far as it’d take her. “Give me that!” she hissed at Shiva. 

“You give far too many orders, and not nearly enough reasons to follow them,” she spat back in a voice that made Selina tremble with a warmer kind of fear. The sight of her unfolding the whip was both terrifying and oddly exciting. Even before she became a thief, Selina knew how good it felt to whip someone into submission, and it only became more thrilling the moment she stopped doing it for money. As her mind rushed to find a way to save her skin, Selina idly wondered if Shiva wasn’t feeling that same thrill right now. “Still, you do seem to be at a disadvantage without this.” 

“Shut up and give me that!” 

“Very well. Catch,” Shiva said, and threw the whip into the air. 

It took a moment for Selina to realize what she’d just done. Her mind was too busy blocking the pain from her sore muscles and chasing away unwanted thoughts about the half-naked woman who’d just spent the last few minutes publicly dominating her. So when she saw the whip fly up towards the cage roof, her instincts made her run forward with her arm stretched up, leap into the air with her eyes fixed on the whip and snatch it. It was only when she landed that her mind caught up with her body, and when it did, she knew without a shadow of a doubt she'd made a terrible mistake: she’d taken her eyes off Shiva. 

Before the punch even came, Selina knew she deserved it. It was a brutal straight right between her breasts that made her shriek in pain. Her body seemed to shut down for an instant, her arm frozen in place with the whip above her head, as if scared of what Shiva would do to her if she dared to try. Two more jabs fired off a moment later, each flattening one of Catwoman’s tits, and when she bent over to cradle them, two demolishing hooks snapped her head from side to side. Riding the momentum from the last one, Shiva spun into a back side kick that rammed through Selina’s bruised midsection. She was brutally launched back into the cage wall and threw the whip high in the air before bouncing off and falling flat on her face for the umpteenth time tonight. 

And while she didn’t see Shiva calmly grab the whip as it fell, she definitely felt her foot stomping hard on the back of her skull. 

"Ouggh! Aawwnn...” Selina moaned. Her defeated sounds were quickly drowned out by the crowd going absolutely insane, not just with what they’d just seen but what they were assuredly about to see. The Host himself had to take to the mic to calm his guests, but his screams barely came through over his voice modulator, and eventually he turned it off altogether. He figured, quite rightly, that Catwoman was in no state to recognize or remember his voice. 

“Ladies, gentlemen, please, please! Let the artist work in silence!” 

"Ughhh... wh-wha...?” Selina mumbled. Her head was on its side now, her cheek flat against the ground, and her eyes were hazy. A voice spoke, husky and ruthless. Somehow, it sounded louder than all the other noises bouncing inside her throbbing head. 

“By my reckoning, you just tried to hit me twelve times with this whip. So I believe this is only fair.” 

"Who’s... there? Sh-Shiv--SHIT!” 

The whip cracked across Catwoman’s back, tearing a chunk of her suit off with it. Her limbs thrashed wildly and she let out a long, agonizing groan after her curse. She couldn’t hide how much she was hurting any more. No way to tough it out now. She still tried, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, but only managed to stay silent for two more hits. 

“G-GYAH! FUCK! AHH! AHH! AAAIEEE! STOP! STOP, PLEASE! AAGGHH!” 

She didn’t scream on the last whipping, but only because she had nothing left to scream with. Instead, she just whined in a wretched, pathetic tone. The back of her suit had been torn open all the way down to her butt-crack, and her skin was covered in pulsing red stripes of sheer pain. Tears streamed freely off her eyes while she bit her quivering lip. She heard Shiva cast the whip aside and buried her head in the mat in defeat. 

“Well now, it seems our esteemed guest has something she'd like to tell us,” said the Host, in a deadpan voice that barely hid his arousal. “Miss Kyle?” 

"F-fuck...” she whispered, “y-you.” 

“What’s that? You’ll have to speak up, dear.” 

“I said fuck you!” Her voice broke. She sounded like a scolded teenager, screaming at her parents through the tears. “I’ll never apologize to you, bunch of cowards!” 

“Tut-tut, I don’t think you really mean that. Lady Shiva? Would you mind helping Miss Kyle find what she really wants to say?” 

“I do not like your tone,” Shiva answered, making the Host choke. “Use it on me again and I will break you next.” 

The Host muttered a few nervous words and smartly decided to stay silent. With that settled, Shiva turned her attention back to the beaten Catwoman. She removed her foot from her head and watched her stir for a moment, moving her arms and legs in a desperate attempt to crawl away. She only made it a couple of feet before Shiva dropped her shins right on her whipped back. 

“AAAIIIEEEE!!!” 

From the base of her neck to the bottom of her spine, Selina felt like she was on fire. Her legs and head snapped back as her body arched with the blow. And that was just the start. Before they could fall, Shiva grabbed Selina’s feet by their bridges with one hand, while the other clamped tightly around her neck. Catwoman tried to squirm her way out but all she could do was whine and panic as Shiva rolled onto her own back and lifted the weakened thief up in the air. Soon, the submission was locked in, leaving Shiva pushing up with her powerful legs while brutally bending Selina like a bow with her hands. 

“Aaauugh! S-stop! STOP! AHHH!” The lights above the cage burned in Selina’s eyes almost as hot as the pain wracking every inch of her being. Her nimble body was stretched to its breaking point. Her lacerated back burned with agony. In a matter of seconds, the top of her skull touched the mat, although by then her tearful eyes were already shut with pain. Her mouth opened wide as she screamed, whined and eventually just sobbed through the torture. She could feel it coming. Shiva was going to snap her in two. “Stop, please! P-please, I... I...” 

Selina was about to give up when she remembered where she was. She couldn’t see them, but she could feel the audience’s delight at her destruction. Her tits were pointing up towards the ceiling, jiggling ridiculously as Shiva tensed and relaxed her thighs. And with her legs open ever so slightly, Selina’s private parts were in full display, making a few of the spectators in the front row put their hands under their tables. If they narrowed their eyes, some could even swear she was getting a bit wet under her suit, and not with sweat. 

And this was the kind of people Selina was about to surrender to? These leering animals? Was she really about to give them the satisfaction of watching her beg? Of seeing her broken inside and out? Pain and humiliation clashed inside of her as she clenched her teeth and made one last attempt to take it like a woman. She didn't have any hope of escaping, let alone winning the fight that she could now tell had never been a fight at all. But maybe if she held out long enough, her body would just shut down on its own, sparing her the ultimate surrender. 

But as Shiva stretched her up again and more bolts of pain stabbed her back, a stray thought entered Selina’s overwhelmed brain. It took over her mind in a matter of seconds, then spread across her body before finally reaching her crushed spirit. And in it, she found release. 

“STOP! I GIVE UP! I SURRENDER, PLEASE! I SUBMIT!” 

Without even blinking, Shiva released her hold and gave Selina a final push with her shins. She rolled off her and landed face-down again, twitching and groaning. Between short breaths, she kept verbalizing her surrender while everyone outside the cage raised to their feet, clapping feverishly. The Host joined in, mockingly pretending to wipe tears from his fake face. In truth., he’d had his doubts; not that Shiva would destroy Catwoman or not, but that she wouldn’t make it half as much of a performance as he had intended. 

“Bravo! Bravo!” he yelled in delight, waiting for the applause to die down. Shiva stood up and glanced at him with a sneer, but he only had eyes for Catwoman’s beaten form, lying flat on the mat. “See, now that wasn’t so hard, was it? Now, Miss Kyle, what would you really like to tell us?” 

"I... I’m s-sorry...” Selina whispered, in a broken tone so low it would’ve been inaudible without the ring mics. 

“Sorry for what?” 

"I’m sorry I... I...” 

Something caught Shiva’s attention. She looked down and raised an eyebrow when she noticed Selina was weakly clutching her foot. She was on her elbows and knees, her spine bent down low and her butt as high as it could go. And even before Selina raised her head to look at her with hazy, crystallized eyes, Shiva knew from her utterly submissive position that she wasn’t going to attack her. Now or ever. 

"I’m... sorry I wasted your time, Lady Shiva. I submit to you.” 

“Wait, wha--” 

Shiva silenced the Host’s shrill protest with a single raised finger. Reaching down, she plucked Catwoman up by what little of her hair peeked out her mask and lifted her upright. On her knees and with her arms hanging on each side of her relaxed body, Selina made a long gasping sound with very little pain in it. 

“Say that again,” Shiva ordered. 

Her voice came soft and low, cracking every two words and still somehow eerily seductive. “I submit to you. Only you. You’re the better fighter. You’re the...” She paused, and her hands climbed up to timidly grasp Shiva’s hips. Her trembling lips planted a sloppy, wet kiss on her toned belly, then she pulled her face back to look right into her conqueror’s steely eyes. “... the better woman.” 

She didn’t wait for Shiva to answer before kissing her abs again. There was a warmth underneath her tight muscles that Selina found nothing short of delicious, and with desperate abandon she licked and sucked at every ridge she could fit inside her lips. Red trails of something that was either lipstick or blood or both appeared over Shiva’s stomach, and the lewd sounds of the messy make-outs filled the air around them. Shaking nervously, Selina began to plunge further down towards Shiva’s waistline, caressing her firm thighs with her hands. The grip on her hair eased off and another wave of relief washed over her. 

With her free hand, Shiva hooked a thumb into her black pants and lowered them just enough to give Selina what she wanted more than anything right then. The beaten thief moaned with joy as she kissed her on her simple panties, spilling her drool all over them. Shiva was taut like a bowstring down there too, but not tense. Not even when Selina carefully pulled her panties aside and dove right into her pussy. Hers was the quiet relaxation of someone who knew everything and everyone was in its rightful place. 

"Mmm... aawwmm,” Selina moaned while she kept eating Shiva out. Her gloved hands dropped down and reached for her own tits, softly kneading them before playing with her stiff nipples. Shiva’s acceptance of her submission had turned the burning pain into a warm flame that was making her hot all over. The humiliation of being on her knees like that only seemed to turn her on further. She knew for a fact she could beat every single person outside the cage without breaking a sweat. But Shiva hadn’t just beaten her; she had dominated her. Surrendering to someone so strong and so beautiful felt just natural, and oh so sweet. "Mmmyeahh...” 

While her tongue lapped Shiva’s increasingly wet pussy up, Selina slowly dropped one of her hands down her body. Touching her still sore midsection made her tremble with a sharp sort of pleasure. Her quaking legs parted further, making her drop her butt and crank her neck up until her eyes were staring up at Shiva. The mistress of the martial arts towered triumphantly over her, her lips curled in a pleased smile that made Selina’s heart pump like crazy. She kept licking and tasting her juices while shoving her hand between her own legs. Even with her gloves on, one touch told Selina that she was way, way more wet than Shiva. What had set her off? The whipping? The knees? Or just looking at her topless body? 

Selina was still replaying the last few minutes of her life in her head when Shiva pulled her away from her crotch. A thin bridge of silvery drool hung from her slack-jawed mouth for a moment before dribbling down her chin and chest. She stared up at Shiva with pleading eyes, but saw no displeasure in her. “Play with yourself for a moment,” she commanded. 

Breathing hard, Selina nodded her groggy head and Shiva pushed her down. She fell on her back while staying on her knees, and kept touching her tits and pussy as Shiva walked away. A flick of her clit made her coo deeply. In her state, she knew she could touch herself to an orgasm in just a few minutes, but she wanted to see what was in store for her next. There was a rustle of clothes behind her, and when Selina opened her eyes, Shiva stood over her head, completely naked save for her gloves. She was facing towards Selina’s feet, but still had the courtesy of looking over her shoulder to smile at her before squatting down and sitting right on her face. 

"Mmmff! Mmmhhh!” Selina squealed, muffled by Shiva’s pussy and blinded by the sight of her perfect ass. 

“You were correct. I am the better fighter. But I will allow you one chance to prove your self the better woman,” Shiva explained as she shuffled around slightly, sitting on her knees and making herself comfortable. “Make me climax first, and I will take you out of here. But if you reach your peak first, I will take you with me. Understood?” 

In her state, Selina only really got the first half. But that was all she really needed to hear. “Mmrrr-hrmm." 

“Good. Now, begin.” 

Selina didn’t waste any time with teasing and slipped her tongue deep into Shiva’s welcoming slit, desperate to explore her warm walls and let the strong taste of her juices overwhelm her. She felt like a drunkard sipping right off the tap. Her hands reached up to hold Shiva’s strong butt, and the lady began slowly leaning down in response, giving her more to hold and lick. Selina didn’t disappoint, immediately opening her mouth as wide as she could to run her tongue all up Shiva’s pussy, then suckling her clit like a baby. 

"Mmmrrwahhh,” she purred before sliding her tongue back inside. Suddenly, a prick of pain made her shiver deliciously, like someone was sliding an icecube down her back on a summer day. Shiva was running her hands through her body, past her bruised torso and towards her legs. Selina opened them for her and Shiva pried them further. The hot pink suit clung like a second skin to her soaked pussy, giving Shiva no trouble at all in finding her most sensitive spot. And Selina gasped as she touched it. “Haaahhnn! Ahhnn, ooohh!” 

Her toes curled up the moment she felt her gloved fingers on her clit. Her hands dropped to the mat and her thighs shook with mad intensity. Selina had no idea what weird kung-fu magic Shiva was doing to her parts, but she never wanted her to stop. Even without entering her, Selina felt her presence deep inside her being, expertly manipulating her nerves to send shockwaves of pure pleasure across her body. It was relentless and wonderful and it left Selina sucking wind. Over and over she felt those fingers rubbing her lips, wiping her clitoris, owning her in every possible way. Her hips suddenly bucked up, lifting her ass off the mat as if Shiva had made her into a puppet she could move with just a finger. 

"Gahhh, ahh God, yes!” Selina cried out, her moans becoming screams as she approached her peak. “Oh fuck, I’m--I’m gonna... ahhh... I’m, ahhnn! Aaagh! Mmmhh--aahh! Aaawwwwnnmmm!” 

With the balls of her feet planted on the mat and her pussy up in the air, Selina came like she never had before. Her hips twitched violently, shaking and spasming while a massive wet patch spread across her crotch. Droplets of cum soon spilled down onto the mat while Selina’s eyes rolled up. Her ass dropped with a thud and her legs splayed all over. Shiva had defeated her twice tonight, and yet, all she wanted to do was thank her. 

Shiva let out a sigh and lifted herself off Selina just a little; enough to get a good look at her spent, wet face. “Is that all?” 

"Hhhn... nnahh, I can... I can s-still--haahh,” Selina mouthed breathlessly and rolled her tongue out, with more thirst than defiance. 

“You should learn your limits before you start begging for more than you can give.” There was a ripping sound and Selina shivered as a warm gust of wind brushed her crotch. Shiva swayed to a side and picked the whip off the floor, then started rubbing the harsh braided-leather handle on Selina’s now-exposed cunt, getting it nice and wet before pushing the pommel into her lips. “Let us see where they lay.” 

Selina cranked her head up just in time to see the handle penetrate her. She let out a moan so long that she ran out of breath halfway through, and was left whimpering as she felt the rough leather stretching her walls. She tried to reach up with her tongue out, desperately trying to eat Shiva out again, but then she felt the handle twist inside her and the last of her strength fled. Her head dropped to the mat with her tongue still out, lolling out of her lips. Her eyes disappeared into her skull, going as blank as her mind. 

Turning slightly to see Selina’s empty face, Shiva chuckled to herself and kept fucking her with the handle, shoving it in and out of her at a hard yet steady pace. Hovering above her, she pressed her other hand on Catwoman’s abs and heard her yelp, the pain and pleasure long since melted into a single indescribable sensation. The overstimulated Selina didn't last long. Every thrust felt like a miniature orgasm on its own, and just over a dozen pushes in, Shiva could feel the thief’s spread-eagled legs twitching. But she had a different ending planned. 

"So quickly? How useless,” she taunted the writhing Selina, then gave her a solid jab on the stomach. She coughed and lifted her head and then Shiva shot her legs back like she was about to do a push-up, trapping Selina’s neck between her thighs in less than an eyeblink. Her coughs turned into wheezing chokes as less and less air made it to her lungs. 

"Gwahh! Agghh... ahhhmm... sorry...” Instinctively, Selina tried to grab Shiva’s legs but her arms barely moved. A creeping darkness filled the corners of her vision while her heart pounded in her ears and the whip’s handle kept punishing her pussy at a quickening pace. Shiva hurried things forward by locking her feet behind her head and deepening the choke just seconds before Selina’s second orgasm. “Ahhnn--ahhhmmm! Ahh! Aaagghh... ghhhnnn...” 

The shattering climax pushed Selina over the edge of unconsciousness. Her hips bucked up one last time before falling over in a heap, twitching as spurts of cum squirted out the corners of her pussy. Shiva pulled the whip out at the same time as she released Selina’s neck. The KO’d thief slumped to the mat and spasmed a few times before going completely limp with a very final sigh. A shy, nervous clapping outside the cage grew into a thunderous roar as Shiva rose to full height and dominantly planted her foot on Selina’s chest. 

She was staring at her vacant face with a half-satisfied look when the cage door clattered behind her. The guards hurriedly opened it up and the Host waved her out. Shiva’s thin, contented smile disappeared from her face as she threw the whip away, picked Selina’s lifeless body off the mat and hung her over her shoulder like a hot pink sack of boneless meat. She carried her out of the cage like she weighed nothing. The Host was waiting for them outside. His voice modulator was back on, but that couldn’t hide his nerves. 

“That was, uh... wow! Wow, that was really something.” 

“Yes. I suppose you could call it ‘something’.” 

“Uh, no disrespect meant, I just... never imagined you’d to go that far.” 

“Of course you did not. Now step aside.” 

“Oh, sure, sure, just drop that busted-up bitch right over here and one of my boys will escort you out.” 

“No.” 

The Host paused for a moment, hoping she didn’t mean what he thought. “Ah, well, y-you can see yourself out, then?” 

“I will. And I will be taking my coat and the thief with me.” 

“Wh-what do you want with her? Why are you taking her?” 

“Because I told her I would. Now, step aside.” 

“I, I’m sorry but I can’t do that, I can’t,” the Host stammered as some of his guests began rising from their chairs. A palpable atmosphere of tension fell on the arena, like a finger entering a trigger guard. “We have plans, see? Serious plans for this little bitch.” 

“Yes, you plan on using the recording you made tonight with your hidden cameras to blackmail her into not seeking revenge, and perhaps eventually force her to work for you, do you not?” 

“That’s, heh... that’s not, heheh...” He turned to his guards and waved at them. “That’s not part of the deal! That puss is staying with us o-or we’ll pump you full of lead!” 

One of the guards cocked his shotgun and took a step forward. Before the shell he’d just ejected had even reached the floor, Shiva turned and kicked him right in the chin. His unconscious body flew weightless through the air for a moment before crashing down into one of the tables, making the couple sitting on it topple to the floor. She turned to the second guard with lethal eyes, but he’d already dropped his weapon. 

“Nope! No, I’m done!” he said, and handed Shiva her coat. “Here ya go, miz.” 

“What the Hell, Jeff?” 

“Sorry boss, but I ain't gettin' paid nearly enough to deal with that.” 

The Host was about to chastise his goon when an idea came to him. He turned back to Lady Shiva, who was slipping into her coat. “L-look, I’ll double what we paid you to fight if you leave her here with us. I’ll even get some of the guests to chip in, you’ll be rich!” 

“You may keep your money. And your recording. But I am keeping her. And another thing,” Shiva answered, then turned to the spectators, who had all gathered in a single group on one side of the cage. “I know you were all promised a copy of tonight’s fight, both for your personal enjoyment and for your protection. Am I correct?” 

The crowd nodded silently, without so much as a cough. Shiva grinned like a lioness marking her territory. 

“Here, then, is my promise: if anyone who is not already in this room tonight ever sees that film, I will personally hunt you all down and kill you for days. Not just those who share or leak it, but each and every one of you. And I know you may think that your masks protect your identity, and therefore, I could never make good on this promise. You are free to think that. But should you act on it, I will have to prove you wrong. And you will all die. Is that understood?” 

Nobody moved a muscle. Not voluntarily, at least. Shiva scanned the small crowd from side to side, watching women hide behind weak-kneed men, and raised her voice a single octave. 

“Is that understood?” 

Everyone nodded much more intensely now. 

“Good. Farewell.” 

Shiva turned to leave with Catwoman still hanging drowsily on her shoulder. She took four steps until the Host caught up with her and grabbed her arm. There was a pistol in his hand and a squeal of desperation in his voice. “S-stop! I swear I’ll kill you both if you take one more ste--GUGHK!” 

Somewhere between her fourth and fifth steps away, Shiva stabbed the Host’s neck with a snap of her hand. He released her immediately and grabbed his throat, then collapsed to the floor with a grotesque gurgling noise. He was dead just as she left the room, taking all the air with her. It took nearly five minutes for anyone to move again once she was gone. By then, she was already on the way back to her hotel with Catwoman still in tow, looking forward to renewing their battle. 

After all, even if she didn’t steal anything from her, Selina still owed Shiva at least two orgasms. 

**Author's Note:**

> On the comments of my last upload a long-time reader suggested doing a story with Catwoman, and while I'd already done one of Shiva taking on the Gotham City Sirens, that one wasn't quite as explicit as my usual fare. So I figured I could write something to fill that gap. Figuring out the scenario took a while, but in the end, I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Enjoy!


End file.
